


Where The Heart Is

by flickawhip



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo knows she's home when Honey hugs her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

Gogo knows she's home when Honey hugs her, she missed this. Honey had been away, working on finishing the degree she had already started before Tadashi left. Now, when Honey hugged her it felt right. She was glad to have Honey home, she had missed her and she knew she needed her back. The team had continued, working around Honey being missing but now that Honey was back Gogo knew it would all go back to normal. The two had spent very little time apart since she returned. Now Gogo smiled and lead Honey to the bed. 

"Welcome home Honeybee."


End file.
